Runo and Dan is Love
by CatLover444
Summary: This is just a little something I put together in my spare time. I own nothing, but the story and computer on which it was typed.
1. Chapter 1

**She's Everything- Brad Paisley**

**She's a yellow pair of running shoes  
A holey pair of jeans  
She looks great in cheap sunglasses  
She looks great in anything  
She's I want a piece of chocolate  
Take me to a movie  
She's I can't find a thing to wear  
Now and then she's moody**

I, Dan Kuso, was walking through the park one winter day when I spotted my best friend/crush lying on the ground near the lake. I walked over to her quietly so I would not scare her. "Hey, Runo, wake up." I said to her and she barely opened her eyes. "Bright light makes my head hurt worst, Dan." She mumbled to me. I placed my hand on her forehead and found out she was burning up. "Why are you out here instead of your room, Runo?" I asked in a whisper so I did not make her head hurt even more. "My parents were found dead in the living room yesterday. I cannot stay in my home because I see the ghosts of my parents, Dan." She said softly to me.

**She's a Saturn with a sunroof  
With her brown hair a-blowing  
She's a soft place to land  
And a good feeling knowing  
She's a warm conversation  
That I wouldn't miss for nothing  
She's a fighter when she's mad  
And she's a lover when she's loving**

I bent down and gently picked her up in my arms. "Come on, Runo." I said to her and started walking away from the lake. "Where are you taking me, Dan? I can walk by myself." She said to me. "I am taking you home, Runo." I saw the fear in her eyes and realized just what I had to her. "I mean Home- my home, Runo." She laid her head against my shoulder and closed her eyes. I carried her all the way to my house, up the stairs, and lying her on my bed. "I am going to get you some medicine, Runo. Please try to get some sleep." I tell her and go down stairs to get the medicine. "Why did you bring Runo here, Daniel?" My mother asks me when she finds looking for some medicine. "She has a very bad headache and before you ask me: why I did not take her home? Her parents were found dead in the living room yesterday, Mom. Runo said that she saw her parent's ghosts so I could not take her there." I explain to my mom. "The medicine for headaches is in the cabinet by the door, Daniel. You get her a nice glass of juice too. She can stay here until one of her family members come to get her." My mom told me and left me to find the stuff.

**And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
I talk about her, I go on and on and on  
'Cause she's everything to me**

She's a Saturday out on the town  
And a church girl on Sunday  
She's a cross around her neck  
**And a cuss word 'cause its Monday  
She's a bubble bath and candles  
Baby come and kiss me  
She's a one glass of wine  
And she's feeling kinda tipsy**

She's the giver I wish I could be  
And the stealer of the covers  
She's a picture in my wallet  
and my unborn children's mother  
She's the hand that I'm holding  
When I'm on my knees and praying  
She's the answer to my prayer  
And she's the song that I'm playing.

I went back up to my room after getting the medicine and juice for Runo. "Here, is the medicine and some juice to help wash it down, Runo." I picked her head up, putting the medicine in her mouth, and held the juice to her lips. "Thank you for helping me, Dan. I do not wish to be a problem to you. I will leave your house once I am better." She tells me tiredly. "You are welcome, Runo. My mom said you can stay here with us until someone comes to get you." I tell her calmly. I kissed her lips gently as she fell fast asleep. She looked so beautiful sleeping peaceful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cleaning this Gun- Rodney Atkins**

**The Declaration of Independence  
Think I could tell you that first sentence  
But then I'm lost**

**I can't begin to count the theories  
I've had pounded in my head  
That I forgot**  
**I don't remember all that Spanish  
Or the Gettysburg address  
But there is one speech from high school  
I'll never forget**

I, Dan Kuso, was waiting at my girlfriend's diner in Bayview, America for her to finish her shift so I could take her out on our date. I was taking her to the movies to take her attention away from the fact that it was her birthday. My other friends and I had planned to throw her a surprise party for her sixteenth birthday. I was told to keep her busy for the afternoon so they could set up the party with Halloween decorations since her birthday was on Halloween. I suddenly heard Runo dropping the plates in her hand and shout something nasty. I turned around in my seat to see what had happened to her. An enemy of mine was trying to force her to come with him, but she was putting up a fight. I knew that I had to stop him before she could kill him. She was so mad that she would him in two minutes flat. I walked over to the guy. "You should let Runo go before she kills you. She will not hesitate to kill you otherwise." I tell him calmly. "No, I will not let her go free, Dan Kuso. She is coming with me right now. You do not deserve her love in life." He tells me and by this time I was furious at me for hurting her. I was going to punch him hard in the stomach.

**Come on in boy sit on down  
And tell me about yourself  
So you like my daughter do you now?  
Yeah we think she's something else  
She's her daddy's girl  
Her momma's world  
She deserves respect  
That's what she'll get  
Ain't it son?**

I saw Runo slide something out of her shelves and into her hands. I noticed that she had daggers in her hands. She suddenly attacked him with them and held them under his chin ready to cut his throat. "Do not talk to Dan like the way you do. Now get out of this diner and do not come back here ever. I will personally make sure you pay for it if you do come back." She told him with the daggers still at his throat. The guy was out of there once she removed her daggers from his throat. "I am sorry that he attacked you, Runo. Why do you have daggers up your shelves anyway?" I said to her calmly. "I was taught do be able to defend myself when I was five years old. I keep my daggers up my shelves because no can see them there. Yes, I have permission to carry the around since you were about to ask me that fact, Dan." She told me calmly and proudly. "Who taught you to defend yourself like the way you did a minute ago, Runo?" I asked her because I was shocked that she knew how to defend herself from people. "I took a self-defense class when I was younger, but some of the other kids laughed at me for it. The Headmistress of the Bakugan High was just a gym coach then. She offered the class to everybody, but there was only two students took the course. My older brother Yusei and I took the class together, Dan." She told me and I knew in that moment that she was hurting bad because her older brother was not around much to see her. She had lost her parents during the summer causing her and her adopted sister Alice to move back to Bayview so her brother could help them better than he could with them in Japan. "I understand your pain, but please do not cry about it. You are stronger and more amazing than anyone in the world, Runo Misaki." I told her quite calmly.

**Now it's all for show  
Ain't nobody gonna get hurt  
It's just a daddy thing  
And hey, believe me, man it works**

I helped her clean up the broken plates and went back to my seat. I finally heard Runo saying it was closing time. I waited quietly while she finished cleaning up the tables off. "Are you ready to go now, Runo? You will not need your purse today." I tell her calmly because I knew that she could not afford to pay for the movie like she usually did. "I need to change out of my work clothes right quick, Dan." She said to me and went upstairs to change her clothes. She came back downstairs wearing a new white dress with blue ribbons on it. "You look wonderful, Runo. Let's us go now." I said to her, leading her out the door, locking it behind me, and down the street. It was only three clock when the movie finished and since the party did not start until eight. I took her to the beach for a little while. "We need to leave now. There is one more place I am taking you today, Runo." I took her hand in mine and led her to Marucho's house. "Why are we at Marucho's house, Dan?" She asked me looking confused. "Close your eyes, Runo." I told her placing my hands over her eyes. We went out into the backyard and once there I removed my hands. "Happy Birthday, Runo." We all shouted at her and she stood there smiling like crazy. "Thank you, guys. This is best birthday ever." She told us calmly. Every boy present at the party asked her to dance, but I was allowed the most dances with her.

**Y'all run along and have a little fun  
I'll see you when you get back  
Probably be up all night  
Still cleanin' this gun**

Son, now y'all buckle up and have her back by ten- let's say about nine...thirty.  
Drive safe.

Two hours later I was carrying Runo home because she had dozed off a little while before I decided it was time to leave the party. Marucho had promised to send her gifts to her house the next day for her to open them. I finally reach her house and found the door unlocked for some reason. I pushed the door open to reveal that her brother had sat up a party for her. "Hey, Dan. Is Runo hurt and you had to carry her home?" He asked me wondering why I had his sister in my arms. "No, she just fell asleep at the birthday party that we had planned for her, Yusei." I said to him still carrying Runo upstairs and put her to bed. I laid down beside her knowing that she wanted me here with her. "Good-night. I love you, Runo." I told her, but I knew that she was long gone into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fall- Clay Walker**

**Oh, look, there you go again  
Puttin' on that smile again  
Even though I know you've had a bad day  
Doin' this and doin' that  
Always puttin' yourself last  
A whole lotta give and not enough take  
But you can only be strong so long before you break**

I, Dan Kuso, was at my girlfriend's diner (in Bayview) waiting for her to finish her shift for the day so I could take her to the beach to meet up with our friends. I went there every day to make sure that she was safe and sound. She had lost her parents just a month ago and she and Alice (her family was dead so Runo's parents adopted her as their new daughter) was moved back to Bayview from Japan by her brother to let them live safely. Runo's brother Yusei could not always be around to watch over them so me and Shun volunteer to watch after them, but he would drop in from time to time to check on them. I suddenly heard the sound of plates falling from Runo's hands. I turned around in my seat to see that a rude customer had grabbed her hands and was threatening to kill her if she did not come with him. I got up from my seat and walked over to them. I knew that Runo would kill him if I did stop him because she was already red in the face which is never a good sign with her. "Could you please let Runo go before she kills someone, sir?" I asked him nicely, but prepared to hit him if he did not release her. "No, I will not let her go. She is coming with me to see a movie right now." He told me rudely and tried punch me, but Runo yelled at me and I stopped his hand from hitting me.

**So fall  
Go on and fall apart  
Fall into these arms of mine  
I'll catch you  
Everytime you fall  
Go on and lose it all  
Every doubt, every fear,  
Every worry, every tear,  
I'm right here  
Baby, fall**

I was ready to hit him for being so rude when I saw Runo slide something from her shirtsleeves into her hands. I look closer to see the objects in her hand and discovered they were actually daggers. She moved next to me and held up the daggers up against his throat. I was surprised to see Runo using something beside her fists for a change. "You will leave this diner at once and never come back here or else. Do I make myself clear?" She said to him. He was gone in a flash once she removed her daggers from his throat. "Why do you keep daggers up your sleeves? How did you learn to use them, Runo?" I asked her quietly and calm in case she decided to use them against me. "I keep my daggers up in my shirtsleeves because no one can see them and I can use them easier this way. I have a permit to carry and use them since you were going to ask me that question anyway. I was taught to defend myself when I was five years old, Dan, and I know basic self-defense too." She told me calmly and honestly to the point. "I am glad that you know these things, Runo. I think it is a good thing for you." I tell her sweetly and quietly so I did not upset her any more than she was already upset.

**Go on and fall apart  
Fall into these arms of mine  
I'll catch you  
Everytime you fall  
Go on and lose it all  
Every doubt, every fear,  
Every worry, every tear,  
I'm right here  
Baby fall**

Hold on, hold on,  
Hold on to me

I helped Runo clean up the plates and went back to my seat. I heard her say that she was done here and only need to lock the door. "Are you ready to go to the beach now, Runo?" I asked her quietly and sweetly. "I need to go change into my bathing suit right quick, Dan. I will be right back." She told me and went upstairs to change into her swimsuit. She came back down five minutes later. She was wearing a light yellow swimsuit under a tank top and blue shorts. "You look wonderful in your swimsuit, Runo." I tell her giving her a peck on the cheek. I lead her out of the diner being sure to lock the door behind us. We had a blast at the beach with our friends, but Runo started to doze off as we were watching the sunset. I carried her home and tucked her into bed. She had fell apart that day and I caught her.


	4. Chapter 4

**The World- Brad Paisley**

**To the teller down at the bank  
You're just another checking account  
To the plumber that came today  
You're just another house  
At the airport ticket counter  
You're just another fare  
At the beauty shop at the mall  
Well you're just another head of hair  
Well that's alright, that's ok  
If you don't feel important, honey  
All I've got to say is**

I, Dan Kuso, was waiting at my girlfriend's diner in Bayview for her to finish her shift. I had forgot our special day a few days ago so I was taking her to the amusement park today to make up for it. Runo was wiping off the table before she closed the diner up for rest of the day. I was planning on paying for it because I knew that she was a little low on money because she had no one else working there. She had lost her parents a month ago so she and Alice (who family was dead so Runo's parents took her in to their family as their daughter) were moved here by her older brother Yusei, but he could not be with them all the time so Shun and I watch over them for safety concerns and loving them. I had just heard the sound of plates being dropped on the floor. I turned around to see an enemy of mine holding her painfully by the arm. I was out of my seat and over to where Runo was standing looking red in the face which is never a good sign with her. I had to get him to let go of her before she killed someone. "Could you let go of Runo, sir? She will kill you otherwise." I tell him calmly watching Runo to see if I could calm her down a bit. "No, you do not deserve Lady Runo's love, Dan Kuso. Shut the Fuck up." He told me rudely. I was about to slap him for being so rude to me and for hurting Runo.

**To the world  
You may be just another girl  
But to me  
Baby, you are the world**

To the waiter at the restaurant  
You're just another tip  
To the guy at the ice cream shop  
You're just another dip  
When you can't get reservations  
'Cause you don't have the clout  
Or you didn't get an invitation  
'Cause somebody left you out  
That's alright, that's ok  
When you don't feel important honey  
All I've got to say is

I suddenly saw Runo kick the guy in head with her foot and doing so made him release her arm, which she used the time that he was confused about the attack to out her daggers from her shirtsleeves quietly put them against his throat. I was proud of her for defending herself quite well against him. "Do not speak to Dan the way you just did speak to him. I want you out of my diner by the time that I count to ten and never ever come here again or I will personally see to your demise. Do you understand me?" She told him, removed her daggers from his throat, and started to count to ten. He was gone by the time she reached four in her counting to ten. I walked up to her and put my arms around her for a minute. "Are you okay now? I hate to see you so upset, Runo." I tell her quietly rubbing her back. "I am fine now, Dan." She told me calmly and softly. "Why do you keep daggers up your sleeves? Who taught you kick that way, Runo?" I asked her quietly trying to be gentle with her. "I keep my daggers up my sleeves because no one can see them there. I was taught to defend my when I was six years old, Dan. I took a self-defense class taught by the Head Mistress of Bayview High when she was just the gym teacher at the school. I do have a permit to carry them around on me since you were going to ask me that question." She explained to me that her brother took the class with her then.

**You think you're one of millions but you're one in a million to me  
When you wonder if you matter, baby look into my eyes  
And tell me, can't you see you're everything to me**

That's alright, that's ok  
When you don't feel important honey  
All I've gotta say is

I went back to my seat after helping her clean up the broken plates. I noticed that she was hanging up her apron ten minutes later. "Are you ready to go now, Runo?" I asked her walking over to the spot she was standing at the time. "I need to change out of my work clothes right quick, Dan." She told me going upstairs to change her clothes. She came back downstairs five minutes later looking beautiful in her clothes. I lead her out the door making sure to lock it behind us. We had a blast at the amusement park and the beach to watch the sunset together. She fell asleep on my shoulder while watching the sunset so I carried her to her house and put her straight to bed. I laid down beside her and whispered I love you to her. I heard her whisper back to me I love you too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Texas Tornado- Tracy Lawrence**

**You called me up from Amarillo said you were coming to town  
I thought I'd like to tell you hello and drive and old friend around  
I pulled up to the airport confident and cool  
When you stepped off that plane I knew I was your fool  
My little Texas tornado blowing me away again  
I swore it wouldn't happen again but I looked at you and then  
I'm like a tumbleweed in a wild west Texas wind  
You're blowing me away again**

I, Dan Kuso, was walking in Bayview Park one cold winter day. I had been told to get out of my house for a while by my mother. I had just let mind wonder off on me and I had not meaning to bumped into my girlfriend, Runo Misake, not knowing it was her. "You should really watch were you are going for goodness sake's, Dan." She said turning around to face me. "I am sorry for running into you. Is that really you, Runo?" I told her and smiled at her. "Yes, it is really me, Dan. I have just moved back to Bayview." She told me calmly. "I did not know that you used to live here, Runo." I said to her and started to take in the changes to her body.

**You're lying with me in Atlanta it's such a beautiful lie  
You play me like a piano I always let you get by  
I know I'll go through hell girl when you find someone else  
But right now I'm in heaven and I can't help myself  
My little Texas tornado...**

I saw an open bench and pulling her over to it to sit down. I noticed that she was a little cold in her strapless white dress with pink ribbons that hugged her body quite nicely. I had took off my jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Why are you wearing a strapless at this time of the year, Runo?" I asked her quietly. "I thought it would look good to wear today, Dan." She told me quietly. "I had forgot about living here. I cannot find my way around Bayview now because it has change a lot since I had lived here, Dan." She told me quietly, which is really weird for her and I knew something bad had happened to her. "Did something bad happen to you, Kid?" I asked her calmly and very carefully so she would not kill me for asking her about it. "My parents were killed a month ago, Dan. My older brother, Yusei, moved Alice and me here for us to live in safety." She told me the whole story and I learned that Alice had been adopted by her late parents, not having any family left to live with her. "Do you need any kind of help at all? I am here for you always, Runo!" I tell her meaning every word of it. "I am fine, but I will keep your offer in mind just in case, Dan." She tells me while yawning pretty.

**I'm like a tumbleweed in a wild west Texas wind  
You're blowing me away again  
Texas tornado blowing me away again  
I swore it wouldn't happen again but I looked at you and then**

"I think you need to go home now. I will walk you home, Runo." I tell her taking her hand in my hand. "Where is your house now, Runo?" I asked her quietly pulling her to her feet. "I live above the diner where Julie works now, Dan." She told me that the diner has been in her family for years and she was the rightful owner once she turned eighteen according to her parents will. We walked to her house talking about our lives since we had last seen each other. "Do you want spend some time with me tomorrow, Runo? I could show you around Bayview." I offered to her because she had seemed lost earlier. "I would love to spend time with you tomorrow, Dan." She told me calmly and quietly. I walked her to her door and kissed her on the lips good night. We agreed to meet each other at elven clock in the morning the next day.


	6. XXX's and OOO's

**XXX's and OOO's (An American Girl)- Trisha Yearwood**

**Phone rings baby cries TV diet guru lies  
Good morning honey  
Go to work make up try to keep the balance up  
Between love and money**

I, Dan Kuso, was at the gym in Bayview working on my upper arm muscles when I was asked to leave the gym for some reason. "No, he can stay because I wish to train with him, sir." Her sweet voice flowed into the room and I was stunned to say the least to hear it. My girlfriend, Runo Misaki, walked into the room with her nose up in the air. "Yes, it will be as you want it to be, Miss Misaki." The manager said to her and left us alone in the room. I took a look at Runo and I noticed that she was wearing a white shirt and pants instead of her normal clothes. I thought she look wonderful in them because she had grown a lot since I last saw her again.

**She used to tie her hair up in ribbons and bows  
Sign her letters with X's and O's  
Got a picture of her mama in heels and pearls  
She's gonna make it in her daddy's world  
She's an American girl  
An American girl**

I got up from the weight machine and went over to her. "What are you doing here, Runo?" I asked her calmly so she would not kill me for asking her this question. I could not believe she was really here in front of me. "I have just moved back here to my old home. I need to practice my self-defense, Dan." She answered me and punched me in the stomach by catching off guard for a moment. "I did not know that you used live here, Runo." I tell her and was going to try kicking her in her head, but she ducked and hits my open legs. "You need to watch more closely in the future. I had forgot that I lived here, Dan." She tells me and kicks me in the stomach. "OW, that really hurts when you do that kind of attack. Who taught you to fight this way, Runo?" I asked her while I was trying to figure out the fighting pattern that she was using on me. "I had taken a self-defense class when I was six years old. The Head Mistress of Bayview High (the private boarding school in Bayview) was just a gym teacher then. She taught my self-defense class, Dan." She told me calmly and quietly then pull daggers from her shirtsleeves putting them against my throat. I knew she had defeated me in our fight. "She has taught you well, my dear. You have the skills of a master and have won this fight. Can we stop fighting now, Runo?" I said to her. "Yes, we can stop fighting now. Thank you for your complement, Dan." She tells me sitting down on the floor. I had noticed that she was treating me nicely and it was weird for her to do this act normally with me.

**Slow dance second chance mama needs romance  
And an live-in maid  
Fix the sink mow the yard really isn't all that hard  
If you get paid**

I was worried about her because she is the love of my life. "Did something bad happen to you, Runo?" I asked her quietly kneeling down and taking her hand in mine. "My parents were stabbed to death a month ago. My older brother, Yusei, moved me and Alice here to live in safety because their killer is still on the loose in Japan, Dan." She told me that her late parents had adopted Alice, who had no family left to live with her, as their daughter. I could not believe that something this horrible had happened to her. My heart just broke to hear this news from her. "Do you need any kind of help at all? I am here for you always and forever, Runo." I tell her meaning every word of it.

**Well she's got her God and she's got good wine  
Aretha Franklin and Patsy Cline**

"Thank you. I need to go home now, Dan." She told me and I stood up with her. "I will walk you to your house, Runo. I do not want you or Alice alone here at night." I tell her and we leave the gym. We talked about everything that had happened to us (but her parents' death) since we last saw each other. We reached her house about ten minutes later and I walked her to the door. "Can you stay with me tonight, Dan? Yusei had to go back to his home earlier and I would prefer not to be alone." She asked me. "Yes, I can stay with you tonight, Runo." I tell her then call my mom to let her know I am staying with Runo tonight. I got off the phone with my mom, we went stairs to Runo's bedroom, and got under the covers (still with our clothes on our bodies) saying _I love you_ to each other falling asleep. I was so happy to have my kid back with me again.


	7. Something like That

**Something like That- Tim McGraw**

**It was Labor Day weekend I was seventeen  
I bought a Coke and some gasoline  
And I drove out to the county fair  
When I saw her for the first time  
She was standing there in the ticket line  
And it all started right then and there  
Oh, a sailer's sky made a perfect sunset  
And that's the day I'll never forget**

I, Dan Kuso, was waiting at my girlfriend's diner for her to finish her shift for the day. I was taking her to the movies for our date that day. It was Runo's birthday that day so I was planning on paying for our tickets because I knew she could not afford to pay for herself this time. She had last her parents during the summer and her older brother, Yusei, had moved her and Alice here to live in safety. Yusei could not always be around to watch them so Shun and I offered to watch them for him because we loved our girls, but he would stop by from time to time to make sure that they are safe here. She was the only waitress at her diner currently. My other friends and I had decided to throw a surprise birthday party for Runo's sixteenth birthday, which was on Halloween so we decided to make it costume theme. I was told to keep Runo busy and away from Marucho's house until eight clock that night. I had pick a princess costume out for Runo to wear telling her that she had to be in a costume to get into the movie so she would not complain about having to wear a sea foam green dress with a matching tiara. I heard the sounds of plates being dropped in the floor and I turned around thinking that she was not having a good day that day. I saw the reason she had dropped the plates. A enemy of mine had her by the arm and was trying to force her to come with him, but she was putting up a fight against him. I knew had to stop Runo before she killed him because she was already red in the face, which is never a good sign with her. "Could you please release Runo before she kills you, sir? She will not hesitate to do it if you don't release her now." I tell him calmly and coolly. "No, she is coming with me this minute. You do not deserve her love. Shut the fuck up, Dan Kuso." He told me very rudely and in an annoying voice. I wanted nothing more than to hit him for his words to me and for hurting Runo.

**I had a barbeque stain on my white tee shirt  
She was killing me in that miniskirt  
Skippin' rocks on the river by the railroad tracks  
She had a suntan line and red lipstick  
I worked so hard for that first kiss  
And a heart don't forget something like that**

I was about ready to hit him for his crimes when suddenly I see Runo leg come up and kick his head causing him to release her arm. She took the chance while he was confused about what happened to remove her daggers from her shirtsleeves, place them up against his throat ready to cut it open on him, and murmured a spell to prevent him from attacking her. "You do not talk to Dan the way you just did now. I want you out of my diner by the time I count to six and do not ever come back here again or I will personally see to your demise myself." She removed her daggers and spell from his throat and started to count to six, but he was gone by the number three. "Where in the world did you learn to defend yourself that way? You moved like a master at work fighting that way, Runo. You know spells for protection too." I asked her quietly so I did not upset her any more than she already was upset about it. She was my girlfriend and the love of my life, but I did not know a lot about her. "I had taken a self-defense class when I was six years old. The Head Mistress of Bayview High (private boarding school) was just a gym teacher then. She offered the course to everyone in the class, but only of us took the class: me and Yusei. Everyone in my gym class laughed at me because they thought I was just wasting my time learning to defend myself when I should have been worried about my looks instead, Dan." She told me with tears in her eyes because I knew she missed her brother badly during this time of the year. "She taught you well, my dear. Please dry your eyes now, Runo. I hate seeing you upset this way." I tell her calmly while rubbing circles on her back to calm her down. A few minutes later she had calm down enough for me to see her beautiful eyes again.

**Well it was five years later on a southbound plane  
I was headed down to New Orleans  
To meet some friends of mine for Mardi Gras  
When I heard a voice from the past  
Comin' from a few rows back  
And when I looked, I couldn't believe just what I saw  
She said I bet you don't remember me  
And I said only every other memory**

I helped Runo clean up the broken plates and went back to my seat to wait for her finish cleaning up the diner. A few minutes later I saw her hang up her apron and I walked over to her. "Are you ready to go, Runo?" I asked her kindly and she said that she needed to change into the costume that I had got her. She went upstairs and came back down five minutes later. She had let her hair down and put on some make-up too. "You look beautiful, Runo." I told her leading her out the door and locked it behind me. It was three clock when the movie ended so I decided to take her to the beach for a while. "We need to leave now. I have one more place to take you today, Runo." I tell her calmly and sweetly. We walked to Marucho's house where the party was at this time. "Why are we at Marucho's house, Dan?" She asked me quietly and I tell her it a surprise so I placed my hands over her eyes walking with her to the backyard. I had just removed my hands from in front of her eyes. "Happy Birthday, Runo!" We yelled at her and everyone came out of hiding from her. "Thank you, guys, for the best birthday ever." She told us with a smile.

**Like an old photograph  
Time can make a feeling fade  
But the memory of a first love  
Never fades away**

Three hours later I had to carry her home because fell asleep a while before I decided to leave the party after dancing for two hours straight. Marucho promised to send all of her presents to her house the next day so she could open them. I had opened the door to find that Yusei had planned a surprise party for her too. "Is Runo hurt and you had to carry her home, Dan?" He asked me looking worried about her. "No, she had just fell asleep during the party that our other friends put together for her." I told him calmly. I carried Runo up to her room taking off her costume, putting her under the covers, and laid down beside her whispering I love you to her.


	8. Wild One

**Wild One- Faith Hill**

**They said change your clothes  
She said no I won't  
They said comb your hair  
She said some kids don't  
And her parents dreams went up in smoke**

They said you can't leave  
She said yes I will  
They said don't see him  
She said his name is Bill  
She's on a roll and it's all uphill

I, Dan Kuso, was walking in the park in Bayview when I suddenly heard my girlfriend's voice, which I had not heard in three years now. I went to wear her voice was yelling from in the park and saw her defending herself from Hydron with moves I did not know she had in her. "No way, I am not losing to a terrible bawler like you, Misaki." Hydron tells her, I see her eyes started to flame up, and the crowd backs up some space for her. I thought she looked beautiful in a strapless white dress with blue ribbons sewn on it and her kicking butt. "I was going to take easy on you, but I changed my mind and will show something even Dan does not know about me." She told him while delivering a punch to his stomach, a kick where the sun does not shine, and a punch to the face. I was standing there staring at her because she had him knocked out of it for the count when she turned saw me standing there and blushed at me. "It is very rude of you to just stare at me, Dan" She tells me and I come back down to Earth. "I am sorry that I was staring at you. I thought you did a good beating him up, Runo." I told her calmly because I have to be careful of the things that I tell her so she does not kill me for saying it. "Thank you. I was just walking around my old home trying to remember my life here when he came up to me and tried to hurt me, Dan." She said to me and I noticed that she was looking a little tired after her fight.

**She's a wild one  
With an angel's face  
She's a woman-child  
In a state of grace  
When she was 3 years old on her daddy's knee  
He said you can be anything you want to be  
She's a wild one  
Runnin' free**

I spotted an open bench, told the crowd to leave us, walk her over to it, and sit her down on it. "I did not know you used to live here. Why did you never say anything about it, Runo?" I asked her quietly and sweetly. "I had forgot that I used to live here is all, Dan." She told me in a quiet voice, which was unusual for her do with me. I knew something was wrong with her right then. "Did something bad happen to you, Runo?" I asked her calmly, but I was worried like crazy about her answer on the inside. "My parents were killed a month ago. My older brother, Yusei, moved me and Alice here for us to live in safety, Dan." She started to cry and I wrapped my arms around her to help comfort her. "Do you need any type of help at all? I am here for you always and forever, Runo!" I tell her sweetly and softly. "No, I am good, but I will keep your offer in mind just in case, Dan." She told me calmly and quietly.

**She loves Rock and Roll  
They said it's Satan's tongue  
She thinks they're too old  
They think she's too young  
And the battle lines are clearly drawn**

I had noticed that it was starting to get dark outside and she must have noticed too because she stood up and I stood up with her. "I should be getting home now, Dan." She told me calmly. "I will walk you home. I do not want you or Alice alone after dark, Runo." I told her taking her hand in mine and start walking to her house since it was above the diner that Julie worked at during the day. We talked about our lives since we had last seen each other and ten minutes later we reached her house. I walked her to the door and turned to leave her when she grabbed my arm stopping me. "Could you stay here with me tonight? Yusei had to go back to his home and I do not wish to be alone, Dan." She asked me kindly. I nodded yes to her question and led her into the house. I called my mom and told her that I was staying with Runo tonight so she would not worry when I did not come home tonight. We are currently living happily ever after just like Runo's favorite stories.

**She has future plans and dreams at night  
When they tell her life is hard she says that's alright**


	9. We Danced

**We Danced- Brad Parsley**

**The bar was empty  
I was sweeping up the floor  
That's when she walked in  
I said, "I'm sorry but we're closed"  
And she said "I know,  
But I'm afraid I left my purse"  
I said, "I put one back behind the bar  
I bet it's probably yours"  
And the next thing that I knew  
There we were, lost in conversation  
And before I handed her her purse  
I said, "You'll only get this back on one condition"**

I, Dan Kuso, was walking in Bayview Park one winter day because my mom told me to get out of the house for a couple of hours that day and I was thinking about my girlfriend, Runo Misaki, while I was walking aimlessly in the park. I had just hear a commotion in the middle of the park so I walked over there and saw something that I had never seen before in my life. A crowd of people were gathering around a girl with blue hair dancing so gracefully that I thought that she was an angel in human form. I had finally realized that it was Runo dancing here. I went over to the crowd planning to tell them to leave her alone because she was my girlfriend after all when I saw that they were watching her dancing with flawless movements. "Excuse me, but you need to quit watching her dancing now." I tell them, making them leave the area with some of the men mad at me, and started to watch Runo dancing by myself. I had noticed that she was wearing a pair of tights, a pink ballet outfit with roses on, matching shoes, and her hair was put into a tight bun on top of her head with pink roses in it. "You dance very beautifully, Runo." I tell her calmly and coolly. "Thank you for your complement, Dan. I had forgotten how much fun it was to dance because my teacher wants me to be perfection every time that I dance in front of people." She told me with a smile, but I could tell that she was freezing in her current clothes so I took off my jacket and gave it to her to keep her warmer.

**And we danced  
Out there on that empty hardwood floor  
The chairs up and the lights turned way down low  
The music played, we held each other close  
And we danced**

I thought that I needed to get her some place warm and keep her there for a while. "Do you want me to take you home, Runo?" I asked her sweetly and she nodded yes to my question. We walked in the direction of her house reaching it five minutes later. I walked her passed Julie and upstairs into her room. I had noticed that she was quiet for most of the walk here and I could not help but wonder about it because she usually was a very outgoing person in life. "Did something bad happen to you, Runo?" I asked her calmly and quietly so she would not kill me for asking her about it. "My parents were killed a month ago and my older brother, Yusei, has moved me and Alice (who had no one left to live with her) here to live in safety because their killer is still on the loose right now, Dan." She told me about to burst into tears. "I know that you will survive this terrible death because you are a strong and stubborn girl who will not take no for answer, Runo." I tell her calmly and coolly. "Thank you for the help, Dan." She tells me sweetly.

**And from that moment  
There was never any doubt  
I had found the one  
That I had always dreamed about  
And then one evenin'  
When she stopped by after work  
I pulled a diamond ring out of the pocket of my shirt  
And as her eyes filled up with tears  
She said, "This is the last thing I expected"  
And then she took me by the hand  
And said, "I'll only marry you on one condition"**

We sat there on her bed and talked for hours when I heard someone coming up the stairs. I looked over at Runo and saw that she had fallen asleep on her side of the bed. "Can I come in the room, Runo?" A male voice called through the door and I got up to open it for him. "Runo has just fall asleep, sir." I tell him calmly and look him in the eye. "You must be Dan Kuso. I have heard a lot about you from Runo." He told me that he had to leave tonight for his home and asked me to stay with Runo for a while to make sure she would be safe here. I told him that I would protect her with my life.

**Like no one else had ever danced before  
I can't explain what happened on that floor  
But the music played  
We held each other close  
And we danced  
Yeah, we danced**


	10. Don't Happen Twice

**Don't Happen Twice- Kenny Chesney**

**I haven't seen you in forever  
Oh you haven't changed a bit  
You didn't think that I would remember  
How could I forget**

I, Dan Kuso was walking through Bayview Park one summer's day without a care in the world because I had just returned from fighting a war on another world. I was daydream about seeing my girlfriend, Runo Misaki, again because I had not seen her in two years and I missed her like crazy. I heard music coming from the middle of the park and remember that Runo loves to sing country songs. I had made my way to the middle of the park and saw that someone had setup a stage and people were crowding around it for some reason. A guy walked up on stage and took hold of the microphone in one hand. "Okay, we are at the end of the show, but there is one more act waiting to come on. Do you want to hear her?" He asked the crowd and was told yes. "Please welcome for the first time since she moved from here: Runo Misaki." He said to the crowd, walked off the stage, and a girl with blue hair came up on stage then. "Hi, everyone. I hope you like this song I wrote myself." She told us and started to sing a song she call We are One. I was thrilled that she was here, but I was wondering why she was here now. She finished the song, walked off the stage, and I went up to her.

**We sang Bobby McGhee on the hood of my car  
Made a wish on every star  
In that clear September sky  
One bottle of wine and two Dixie cups  
3 am I fell in love  
For the first time in my life  
Oh that's something that just don't happen twice**

"You were wonderful out there, Runo." I tell her kindly and sweetly. She turned around to face me and once she remember me then she threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly. "Thank you for the complement, Dan." She told me while she was blushing red at me. I spotted a free bench, walked her over to it, and sat her down to rest. I had noticed that she was being quieter than usual so I knew something was wrong with her. "Did something bad happen to you, Runo? You can tell me anything." I asked her calmly so she would not rip my arms off my body, but I did not expect to see with tears in her eyes. "My parents were killed a month ago and I could not live in the house with their ghosts. I moved myself here hoping to start my life over again and to hide from their killer, who is still on the loose, Dan." She told me crying very hard and I took her in my arms holding her gently and rubbing circles on her back to calm her down. "Does anyone know that you came here, Runo?" I asked her because I was willing to stay with her if I had to do it. "The police are only ones, who know I am here, but they will not betray me at all, Dan." She told me firmly since she had stopped crying her eyes out. "Are you living with a family member here, Runo?" I asked her trying to get as many details from her as possible to help her out more. "No, I have no one to live with me, Dan. I have started to work at the diner where Julie works right now as owner because it is my family's diner." She told me quietly and I took this fact as sign that she was getting tired out here in the sun. I picked her up gently and started walking to the diner with her. We got to the diner ten minutes later and found it was empty of customers, which I thought was weird because it was usually packed to the seams with people. I found a note from Julie saying that she was leaving early and that someone was waiting upstairs for Runo. We walked up the stairs together and I could tell she was scared about doing this act. "It will be okay, Runo." I tell her calmly and coolly trying soothe her nerves. "I cannot help it, Dan." She tells me and I open the door for her. She walks into the room and I hear her scream for some reason. I turned around to find Runo was smiling and hugging a boy about six years older than her.

**To this day I still taste that first kiss  
How I prayed it wouldn't end  
In a way, seeing you like this  
I guess it never really did**

"I want to introduce you to my older brother, Yusei, Dan." She told me with a smile. I went over to them. "It is a pleasure to meet you, sir." I tell him trying to be polite with him because I thought that he was an old boyfriend of Runo's for a minute there. "I am glad to meet you, Dan. I know that you will protect her with your life." Yusei tells me kindly and I was glad that he could see that I was totally loyal to Runo for life because I would gladly give up my life for her without any second thoughts about it. "Excuse me, sir. I do not mean to be rude, but I think that Runo need to take a nap for a while because she almost fall asleep in the park." I told him going over her and gently touching her arm giving her the message to go to her room for some rest. She caught on to my message and excused herself to get some rest. I was happy that my Kid had come home after all these years.


	11. Ladies Love Country Boys

**Ladies Love Country Boys- Trace Adkins**

**She grew up in the city in a little subdivision a  
Her daddy wore a tie, mama never fried a chicken  
Ballet, straight-As, most likely to succeed  
They bought her a car after graduation  
Sent her down South for some higher education  
Put her on the fast track to a law degree**

I, Dan Kuso, was walking through the park one winter's day when I spotted my best friend/crush Runo Misake lying on the ground asleep. I went over to her quietly so I did not scare her with my sudden approach to see her. I had noticed that she did not even turn my way when I walked up to her so I took a good look at her and saw that she was cover in bruises all over her body. I had gently grabbed her shoulders and shook her awake. "Hey, Runo. You need to wake up now." I tell her calmly and sweetly because she could kill me if she wanted to kill me. "The bright light make my head hurt worst, Dan." She told me keeping her eyes shut to keep the light out. "Why are you out here and not in your room then, Runo?" I asked her quietly so I did not cause her any more pain. "My parents were killed yesterday and I was raped to no end. I cannot sleep in my house without seeing their ghosts, Dan." She told me in a quiet voice and I knew she needed me to help her through this ordeal. I had gently swept her off her feet and started walking away from there to my house. "Where are you taking me, Dan?" She asked me in whispered voice and I could see that her eyes were now haunted by her problem. "I am taking you to my home, Runo." I tell her calmly and quietly.

**Now shes coming home to visit  
Holding the hand of a wild-eyed boy**

With a farmers tan

Runo was asleep in my arms by the time that we reached my house five minutes later. I had open and closed the door, carried her upstairs, and put her under the covers of my bed to sleep in, but I had not meaning to hit her head waking her up. "I am sorry that I hit your head, Runo. Go back to sleep." I tell her kindly and left to get some medicine and cream for her head and bruises.

**Shes riding in the middle of his pickup truck  
Blaring Charlie Daniels, yelling, Turn it up!  
They raised her up a lady but theres one thing  
They couldnt avoid  
Ladies love country boys**

My mom found me looking for the bruise cream and headache medicine. "Why is Runo here, Daniel?" She asked me kindly and sweetly. "Runo's mom and dad were killed yesterday and she was raped to no end. She says that she sees her parents' ghosts at her house." I tell her quickly and quietly. "The bruise cream and headache medicine is in the second cabinet next to the door. You should fix her a glass of juice too, Daniel." She tells me that Runo can stay here with us for now.

**You know mamas and daddies want better for their daughters  
Hope theyll settle down with a doctor or a lawyer  
And their uptown, ball gown, hand-me-down royalty**

They never understand why their princess falls  
For some camouflage britches and a southern-boy-drawl

I found the medicine, bruise cream, and grabbed a glass of apple juice for her. I went back up to my room to find Runo tossing and turning in a bad dream. I gently woke her up and gave her the medicine and juice. I told her that she could stay here for now. She nodded her head okay and fall back asleep, but she was not alone in the room because I stayed with her all night long to make her feel brave.

**You can train em, you can try to teach em  
Right from wrong but its still gonna turn em on**


End file.
